Such hydrodynamic torque converters can, for example, be arranged in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle for transmitting torque between an internal combustion engine and a transmission. Such hydrodynamic torque converters have a pump wheel connected at the drive-side that causes fluid to flow toward a turbine wheel connected to the output side and can drive it therewith. Before the fluid flows from the turbine wheel back into the pump wheel, it passes through a guide wheel and, in certain situations, undergoes a change in the direction of flow which influences the torque transmitted between the pump wheel and turbine wheel.
It is also known to arrange a torque converter lockup clutch in the hydrodynamic torque converter to bypass the hydrodynamic torque transmission caused by the fluid. The lockup clutch optionally connects the drive side, for example, the converter housing non-rotatably connected to the pump wheel, to an output side, for example, in the form of an output hub connectable to a transmission input shaft by means of interlocking. In such situations, fluctuations in torsion caused by an internal combustion engine connected to the converter housing can be transmitted to the output hub, which is why a torsional vibration damper is normally actively arranged in the flow of force between the clutch output of the converter lockup clutch and the output hub to dampen torsional vibrations. Given certain circumstances and requirements on the hydrodynamic torque converter, the damping properties of the torsional vibration damper are insufficient. A centrifugal pendulum device can be arranged within the converter housing to improve the damping properties of the hydrodynamic torque converter.